Monsters/Pets
small introduction on monsters/pets Below is a list of monsters in the game. In time, there will be information about each pet's life, carrying level, potential and skills. This information is an average of 10 caught pets. Unicorn rabbit The unicorn rabbit is probably the first monster you'll encouter in Forsakia. It's probably also your first pet. It can be found at Pan Mountain Road or Main Road. For newbies, it's easier to kill and catch them at Pan Mountain Road, because their level is lower in that area. Life 12000 Minimum carrying level 0 Physical weakness is the skill a Unicorn rabbit probably always has. Other possible skills are wisdom, meditation, reflect, defense and fortune. Mushroom monster The mushroom monster is one of the first monsters you'll encouter in Forsakia. It can be found at Pan Mountain Road or Main Road. For newbies it's easier to kill and catch them at Pan Mountain Road, because their level is lower in this area. Life 8800 Minimum carrying level 0 The one skill that a mushroom monster pretty much always has, is physical weakness. Other pet skills could be wisdom, small ruse and fortune. If you want to have a mushroom monster as a pet, it's advisable to get one which has small ruse. Shadow snake Shadow snakes can be found at Golden Snake Cave, both the 1st and 2nd floor. They often come up in the catching quests in Martial Arts Village and Yanghzou City Plaza. Life 9300 Minimum carrying level 0 It's quite impossible to avoid getting a shadow snake which hasn't got physical weakness. Recurring skills are regeneration, exorcism, perceive, counterattack and delay. I'd say regeneration is a skill that is useful for a shadow snake, if you want to use it as your pet in battle. But it would be good if your shadown snake has exorcism, perceive and counterattack too. Black crown snake The black crown snake can be caught at the 1st and 2nd floor of Golden Snake Cave. Just like the other snakes in this area, it's often asked by the NPC's in Martial Arts Village and Yangzhou City Plaza to catch them. Life 7200 Minimum carrying level 5 The black crown doesn't have one skill that it always has. There's a lot of variation in the combination of skills. His most common skills are sneak attack, block, faithless and fortify. I would recommend your snake to have block. The special thing about the faithless skill of black crown snake, is that it's almost always at intermediate level. What you also need to know, I haven't come across a black crown snake with a negative skill (unless you count faithless as a negative skill). So that's a good thing about black crown snakes. King cobra Unlike shadow snake and black crown snake, king cobra can only be found at the 2nd floor of Golden Snake Cave. Just like the other 2 snakes, you're often asked to catch it for a quest in Martial Arts Village and Yangzhou City Plaza. Life 7200 Minimum carrying level 5 King cobra's weakness is the always present physical weakness skill. If you want to have it as a pet, make sure it has a combination of the skills reflect, poison, sneak attack and clutch strike. Note that mostly king cobra has reflect at the intermediate level. Mud doll Mud dolls can be found at Main Road, as far as I know the only location where you always find them. Life 8500 Minimum carrying level 5 Spell weakness is a skill mud dolls always have in my experience. Three other known possible skills are fortify, fortune and perceive. Special about the perceive skill is that mud dolls sometimes have this skill at level intermediate and sometimes they have both perceive junior and intermediate. Lichen rat Lichen rat roam around in Forest of Bliss and Bamboo Sea. Life 7500 Minimum carrying level 5 The lichen rat doesn't have a fixed skill, all skills are optional. Some lichen rat do not even have 1 skill. It usually also doesn't have negative skills. Skills that may occur are fortify, small ruse, faithless and double hit. Small ruse is one of the active skills, so you can actually use it in battle. Young dragon Young dragons live at Forest of Bliss and White Flower Valley. Life 7200 Minimum carrying level 5 The uniqueness of young dragons is that they rarely ever have skills. Out of 10 young dragons, only 2 had 1 skill. Those skills were counterattack and sneak attack. Negative skills are not present, but I wouldn't say positive skills are present either. That's why I would advise you not to have a young dragon as your pet. Rainbow sparrow Rainbow sparrows can be found at the first few floors of the Tower of Heaven and Earth. It's the sister of the other birds, lightning bird, night merlin falcon, storm bird and necrogenic eagle. Life 8000 Minimum carrying level 15 Delay is the negative skill a rainbow sparrow (almost) always has. Other skills it often has are fortify, clutch strike, counterattack and defense. Lightning bird The natural area of the lightning bird consists of the first 3 floors of the Tower of Heaven and Earth. Life Minimum carrying level Faerie dragon Night merlin falcon Hawk-eye bee Flying cat White tiger king Storm bird Cactus Sand worm Stramonium Man-eater Thunder worm Four horned goat Grizzly Necrogenic eagle Green dragon Snow lion River tiger